warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123
CBA means "can't be arsed" which basically means that it's okay and nothing really needs changed. Unless of course someone comments that you need to change something, then the CBA would be broken. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:21, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ahh thank you!! I have to right back at you as well - your's are gorgeous. 20:46 Wed Dec 30 ye, like a week or so. it happens lmao. not lately tho, that was like a year ago before i learned how to critique my own stuff as i worked on it and started playing with things people may tell me to do before i even upload it. 22:19, 12/31/2015 Re: I'm sorry, but I already had a storyline planned out for him...the reason he's the way he is is because he lost all three of his family members to a fox. If you want, they could be half-siblings, one of his parents could've had an affair with one of hers, or really close friends. 04:02, January 1, 2016 (UTC) That works. Heronpaw's father would've been most likely to have an affair, if that works with you. 04:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ye sure, I'm cool with that. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 19:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Koi/Dapplestar is a calico she-cat. And no prob :) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Early Settlers Hey mate! Just though I'd let you know that we aren't saying they were early settlers. Really they were just loners living in a large clowder. So for future reference just say they are loners. Cheers, 20:25 Sun Jan 3 Awesome! Thank you; it's just so this rp is kept fairly simple honestly. 20:28 Sun Jan 3 sure! isnt he the most handsome bab ever<33 i really love my cat ok he is handsome and chubby and i love him and he can mentor as many apprentices as is logical given his age 22:12, 01/3/2016 Yo if my rogues are approved. Sparkpaws mum can be bia.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 02:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rad! I like my characters genetically correct.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 02:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Yo do you have a Kik?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 02:58, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 04:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Looks pretty good! Nice job. c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Could you make Primrosefur's char? Floria Tosca 22:55, January 7, 2016 (UTC) long. Floria Tosca 01:40, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I am not an admin XD Floria Tosca 22:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) XD Floria Tosca 22:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh ye. Sorry xD sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey could we start rping Cloud and Owl?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:25, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll take a look at it. My apologies, people haven't been that active on the project lately x.x sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Welcome! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Shadowspots I was wondering if she could maybe mates with Shiningheart in the future -- 19:51, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Ye sure, sorry bout' that. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:53, January 29, 2016 (UTC) No problem, I'm sure you'll do very well! <3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:06, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Ye, update her stuff XD sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:21, January 30, 2016 (UTC) If your cool with it Cinder could give Spark her mc name?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:09, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure, go for it! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll decide soon :) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) If your not to busy could you join my wiki?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Have you ever heard of join.me? — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 00:33, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Want to do one? I can host c: — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 00:35, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah that's alright. Looking forward to some other time! — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 00:41, February 7, 2016 (UTC) In some technicalities I am back - but only to edit every so often. 08:08 Sat Feb 20 Yeah, go right ahead. :) 22:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Did you plan on Fishpaw becoming a mca? If so would it be okay if Commakit did as I have plans for Fishkit. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:05, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Shadeclan rp Could you go on with Shiningheart when you have time it's just that Shadowspots asked him a question. 18:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) She's not. Lmao Commakit is a mc oc and relly innocent. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Could you post in MoonClan? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you want the last kit in Daisystorm's second litter? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:31, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Commakit Well she has a very high knack for somehow finding herself in a patch of herbs, via rp. Anyway, she's gonna be like super religious about StarClan and very loyal to the mc job tbh. Have you read her character page? She likes be alone and such, via being a mca then she'd basically surround herself with the job.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:50, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Floria Tosca 21:09, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I'm planning on a epic injury that forces Cindersky to retire then Let's cat will be mc. Anyway, yeah Comma is a mc Oct so yea she can be mca— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:39, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Could you do Prim's queen art? Floria Tosca 00:12, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I hate to ask again but can u go on ShadeClan just so I can finish this conversation. 20:07, February 29, 2016 (UTC) No it's ok I understand the minute the weekend rolls around I'm no existent 23:10, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Maybe could you post in MC? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:55, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah if I ever want her back in the future I'll remake her. I'm remaking a lot of my characters. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 12:57, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Plot I had just had a great idea. Possibly could Vixenfire become mates with one of my NC cats? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:30, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw, I've already posted in NC as well as MC. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:57, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Its mutual there. Hazelfern doesn't really love Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw's the same. Their only together because Sorrlflower wants grandkits. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:00, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Could you post? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:06, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Re; Can you post in MC? I think Neha will do Commakit's mc ceremony soon. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Commapaw is. Once Cindersky gets her apprentice she'll either retire or die from some illness. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 19:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Characters and Activity Hello, I am here on account of your characters and activity. Kas and I have decided to make this wiki alive again so I'm just needing to know if your gonna stay on here and all and if not your characters will be deleted. Also any characters that have major roles must be active, the most they can be inactive is two weeks. I will give you one week for a response before your characters will be deleted. Thanks. — the Evil Queen 20:22, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I'd be happy to take her but she'd probs step down as dep to give other users a chance for leadership as I plan on keeping my lovelies in SC. Thanks, I'm hoping to keep it active. Luckily i've already contacted a few users and all. So yeah. Can you give me a little on her character and whatnot? Also since her parents will be deleted and most characters ill keep her fam as currently unknown?? — the Evil Queen 03:34, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Might I try to redo her whole set? Or find soneone who can ^^ I'll try and keep her history the same. If alright I was gonna look over it and draft over it work on it a bit. — the Evil Queen 03:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Well ill take great care of her. Thanks. — the Evil Queen 04:06, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to message you and let you know that we restarted the Wikia, and I was curious to see if you were going to be active here again? 00:08, April 6, 2017 (UTC)